


After the Party - 12 Days of Drarry

by John5mith



Series: 12 Days of Drarry [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5440313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John5mith/pseuds/John5mith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the 9th Day the party is over, and Harry has one last surprise for Draco. <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5428376">Sequel to 'Just a Quick One'</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Party - 12 Days of Drarry

The Christmas party was done and Draco couldn’t be happier. He closed the door behind him, having wished the last of his guests a good night and took in the ruins of his apartment. Cups and glasses everywhere, rings all over the tables, empty paper plates and napkins, pillows from the couch squeezed underneath the coffee table to make room for drinks and feet.

Why had he let Harry talk him into hosting the party?

“‘It’ll be fun babe.’ he said.” Draco mocked his boyfriend as he took a trash bag from the cupboard under the sink and began collecting the trash. “‘We’ll invite everyone over, it’ll be great’. he said”

“I heard that.” Hermione called from the bedroom, walking into the kitchen. 

Draco chuckled.

“Come on, admit that you had a good time.” She handed Draco an empty plate. 

“Fine.” He said, shoveling a stack of plastic cups into the garbage bag. “I had a good time.”

“See, Harry knows what he’s talking about.”

“That’s something you don’t hear too often.”

Hermione laughed, rolling up the sleeves of her sweater and tied her hair up in a bun. She began walking around the living room, gathering up all the glasses she could handle and leaving them in the sink.

“Thanks.” Draco muttered. 

“No problem.”

“Where are the boys?”

“Ron wanted to go check on Rose. And you know Harry, any excuse to see the kid.”

Draco chuckled. “Rosie doing okay?”

“Yeah, I can tell she’s going to have her dad’s hair. You can already see the little red curls.” Hermione answered, scrubbing at one of the glass bowls. 

Draco smiled. “You know I can get that right? I’m sure you need to go get Rose.”

“No, I want to help. Besides, Neville’s there so he won’t let them do anything stupid.” Hermione squirted some dish soap into the hot water and let the suds form. She put her wrist to her mouth as she yawned.

“Does Rose keep you up late?”

“The crying get’s a little old after awhile.” 

“The only time I’ve heard that kid cry was right after she was born.”

“No, not Rose. Ron. He takes one look at her and just starts weeping.”

Draco couldn’t help but laugh. “Oh Merlin.”

“I’m serious. He’s such a sap.”

“But he’s your sap.”

Hermione shuffled over and bumped Draco with her hip. “Come on, we need some tunes.” She walked over to Draco’s laptop where he’s made a Christmas music playlist. She picked ‘Rockin’ Around the Christmas Tree’ and turned the volume up, managing to sing over it.

Draco smiled and joined in. They cleaned through the entire playlist, dancing along as they gathered up everything. Soon the trash was cleaned up, the dishes drying on the rack next to the sink, and the furniture back to the way Draco liked it. He turned down the volume as the playlist moved onto ‘Walking in a Winter Wonderland’. 

“Thanks Granger.”

“No problem Malfoy.” She smiled, collapsing on the couch. “How are you and Harry doing?”

“Fine. Good.” Draco said too quickly.

“Finegood?”

“We’re fine.” Draco took a seat beside her, finally relaxing for the first time all day.

“Got any special plans for the first Christmas?”

And now Draco was anxious again.

“I uhhh…” He rubbed the back of his head. “I don’t really know.”

“You going to exchange gifts?”

“Yeah.”

“What did you get him?”

“There was this really nice scarf I found at H&M.”

“Scarf. Red and gold?” Hermione looked at Draco.

“Does he wear any other kind?” Draco laughed.

“Any clue what he got you?” She was grinning now.

“No, I’ve peeked in the closet, and all the cabinets. Whatever he got, he hid it well.” It took one look at Hermione to tell Draco she knew something. “You know don’t you?”

“Oh yeah.” She sipped her wine.

“Gonna tell me?”

“Oh no. I don’t need him after me, not after I ruined Ron’s surprise party last year.”

“He still hasn’t forgiven you for that you know.”

“Good.” She smirked as she finished off her wine, putting the glass on the table. “Alright. I’m going to go save my child from his first, second, and fourth father's.”

“I’m third?”

“Harry insisted.”

“May I remind you my name was the first word she said?”

“No you may not.” Hermione kissed Draco’s cheek. “Make sure you text me when you and Harry have done your gift exchange.”

“Okay, see you in a bit.” 

Hermione left the apartment, closing the door behind her. Draco sighed, relaxing into the couch. Tonight had been a good night after all. The music, the old Hogwarts friends, it was nice despite the messy aftermath. He tucked his knees close to his chest and turned on the T.V. watching the last few moments of the Christmas parade. Then Harry walked through the door. 

“There you are Draco!” Harry exclaimed, it was obvious he’d been drinking at the party. 

“Here I am Harry.” Draco mimicked, realizing he was exhausted. “How’s Rose?” He asked as Harry cuddled up beside him.

“The best. That kid is great.” He slurred.

“That she is.”

“And she’s got great parents.”

“She does.”

“But you know what?”

“What?”

“She’s got better godparents.” Harry kissed Draco’s cheek. 

“She does.” Draco kissed Harry’s forehead.

“What are we watching?”

“The parade is almost over. I was hoping Rudolph or Frosty would be on next.”

“I love those.” He nuzzled into Draco’s arms.

“I know you do Harry.” He began to run his fingers steadily through Harry’s unruly hair. They watched the last minutes of the parade, waiting to see what would come on next.

“Do you want to do presents?” Harry asked.

“Are you ready?”

“Uh-huh.” Harry muttered into Draco’s sweater, burying himself in his boyfriend's arms . He was always childlike when he was drunk.It weirded Draco out how much he liked Harry like this, but he was cute. . 

“Well, I have to get up to get your present.”

“Mkay.” Harry sat up. Draco walked over to the tree where he’d hidden Harry’s present by marking it with ‘To Ron’.

“I was wondering why he’d gotten two presents.” Harry laughed. 

“I had to get a little creative. I know how you like to peek.” Draco handed Harry the small box. He’s thought it be funny to pick out the wrapping paper with small flying Quidditch players soaring across it.

“Please, don’t act like you haven’t been looking around too.”

“Guilty.” He kissed Harry’s cheek.

Then Harry realized what was on the wrapping paper. “Oh I love it already Draco. I don’t even want to open it.”

“Just go ahead and open it. I have a whole roll left over in the closet.”

Harry took the blessing and carefully ripped the tape in an attempt to keep the wrapping paper unblemished.” He handled the small white box like it was fragile.

“Just go ahead and open it Harry.”

Harry took off the top with care and sifted through the tissue paper, letting it fall on the floor beside his feet. 

“Oh Draco.”

He lifted the scarf in his hands like it was a child, and then he began petting it. _’Yep,’_ Draco thought. _‘he was definitely drunk.’_

“Oh Draco, I love it.” He immediately threw it over his shoulder, tangling it in his hair as he tried to wrap it around. 

“Wait babe. Let me.” Draco took the scarf and wrapped it around Harry’s neck, straightening his glasses when he was done.

“I love it.” Harry kissed Draco’s cheek again. Draco finished putting on the last glove, and Harry stuck his hands out, eyeing them from afar. “It’s so soft.”

“It’s just a scarf Harry. No big deal.”

“Well I think it’s time for your present.” Harry stood up and walked into his bedroom.

“Ohhh, am I getting a strip tease?”

“No, although I can’t promise anything come your birthday.” Harry said from the next room. He walked back in a second later, his face filled with pride. He leaned against the doorframe and looked at his boyfriend. 

“What?” Draco asked, staring back at him.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Come here.” Harry held out his hand, begging for Draco to take it. 

Draco stood up, putting his hand in Harry’s and letting himself be pulled closer. “Is everything okay Harry?” He asked.

“Everything’s perfect Draco.”

Draco couldn’t stop the smile slipping past his lips.

Harry pulled back, looking Draco right in his eyes. “I know things between us haven’t always been easy.”

“Harry I-” Draco began.

“No, let me finished, I’ve rehearsed this.” Harry stated, not sounding drunk anymore. “I know things between us haven’t been easy. I know I’ve hurt you before,” Harry subconsciously rubbed the scars he’d given Draco all those years before, you could still see the end of one pale streak running along his neck. Harry nearly cried every time he saw one of those marks, unable to forget that night in the bathroom, all the pain he’d given Draco.

“And I know that you’ve hurt me before.” he continued. “But I just want you to know that I don’t care about the past, I don’t care about what you’ve said or done.” Harry rubbed Draco’s arm, where a new tattoo covered the once faded Dark Mark. “I want you to know that all I care about is us now. And how much I love you.”

Draco leaned into Harry. “I’m sorry too, for everything.” ‘Sorry’ was a word Draco had become familiar with over the last few years. Apologizing for every every cruel act he’d committed under the guise of loyalty to his family.

“We’ve both made so many mistakes, but I want you to know here and now, that none of that matters to me anymore. I know who you are, and I know that you are a good man. And I’m hoping that you feel the same way about me.” Harry finished.

“Well, I suppose there’s no doubting that the Boy Who Lived is a good man.” Draco teased. “But I do Harry. Merlin I do. I don’t care about what we’ve done to one another, we were kids, we were stupid.” Draco felt himself about to cry. They’d put all of this aside when they started dating, but they’d never actually discussed this until now.

“Draco. I’m only saying this because it took me too long to realize that I wanted you to be apart of my life. And that I want to be apart of yours. And I don’t want there to ever be a day where we can’t say that we aren’t in love with one another.”

Draco could feel his eyes watering a bit. Harry pulled out of Draco’s arm and took two steps away. Then he took something out of his back pocket and got down on one knee. _Yes._ Draco was already thinking. _Yes I will…_

“Draco Malfoy, will you marry me?”

“Yes.” Draco whispered, nodding his head. He didn’t even have to think. He knew that when this came up, he would say yes. No matter the circumstances, ‘no’ wasn’t an option for Draco, he didn’t want it to be.

“Yeah?” Harry asked, as if somehow unsure.

“Yes!” Draco repeated, this time louder. He started to cry, unable to hold it in any longer.

Harry smiled like an idiot as he stood in one fluid motion and embraced Draco. “Yes!” He repeated. Draco grabbed the hem of his sweater and pulled him into a kiss. 

“I love you Harry Potter.”

“Shouldn’t that be Harry Malfoy now?” Harry asked.

“You want to take my last name?”

“Why not, sounds better than Draco Potter.” Harry joked, kissing Draco again.

“That it does. And I’m sure my father wouldn’t be too pleased for me to be a Potter.” 

Harry pressed more kisses into Draco’s neck. “Let’s not talk about your father.” He said.

Draco hummed. “Want to take this into the bedroom?” He asked.

Harry didn’t reply, he merely took Draco’s hand and pulled him into the room, closing the door behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> So this one is less smutty, in fact it's my first non-Explicit rated fic. Honestly, I didn't intend for it to be that way, but when I got to the proposal, I thought it was just fine where it was. I also didn't intend for this to be a sequel to ['Just a Quick One'](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5428376), but I realized while writing that it fit in rather well. So if your curious, yes, it's a continuation.


End file.
